Dating Games
by dementia-notAhumanBeing
Summary: Hinata had the perfect life. Being married to Sasuke Uchiha with 2 wonderful kids. But all that is about to change when he leaves her for another woman. Starting over Hinata realizes how hard the game of dating really is. hinaxothers. eventual hinaxnaru.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Well this is my first story so please don't be too harsh. Also not beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto series and never will.

**Chapter One**

It was a perfect balmy May evening just days after spring had hit the east coast with irresistible appeal. The weather was perfect, winter had vanished literally overnight. On this lovely day Hinata Uchiha, wife of Sasuke Uchiha was at home making the finishing touches for the dinner party she was hosting that Friday evening. It was a small get together of friend both her and Sasuke knew since high school.

It had been a couple months since she's last thrown one. Sasuke has been so busy with work that Hinata barely sees him anymore. But she just thought it was because of some big merger he was working on. He was a lawyer at a big law firm in New York. But she hopes that as soon as it goes through they could spend more time together.

This was also a reason as to why Hinata was throwing this dinner party, to help Sasuke relax and keep his mind off work. He was even coming off work early tonight. About thirty minutes later a 7:07 Sasuke walked through the door. When Hinata went down stairs to meet him it was obvious he was working all day. Under his eyes were a bit dark and his skin seemed a little paler than usual there was also a slight slouch to his usually straight posture. To anyone else he would seem perfectly normal but being married for 24 years could make you notice even the little things. But he still looked as handsome as ever to Hinata with his dark almost black hair and eyes so dark you could get lost in them. His well defined high cheek bones made him look young for his 45 years.

She followed him upstairs to their bedroom as he began to take off his clothes. There was an awkward silence between them before Hinata decided to break it.

"Honey I talked with Hanabi today she says she might be coming home for Christmas."

"Hn." Well one thing about Sasuke he wasn't much of a conversationalist.

Hanabi was there 23 year old daughter. She lived in Los Angeles, California. She moved out there about 2 years ago after she finished school. She works at a production studio and she says she couldn't be happier with her job.

At that moment Sasuke was lying on the bed looking exhausted.

"I think you would have enough time for a nap before our guests arrive," said Hinata.

And promptly after that Sasuke was out. Forty minutes later at about 7:58 there was a knock on the front door. At the same time Sasuke was getting out of bed.

"Must be our guess arriving. I suggest you get ready now"

"Hn" he grunted but complied and sleepily went to the bathroom to get ready.

Hinata went to get the door not wanting to keep her guests wanting any longer. She opened to door to see her cousin Neji and his wife Tenten. Both hers and Neji's sons will be graduating that summer. Her son Itachi was 18 and he was planning on going to Stanford after graduation. She was going to miss him dearly. And with him being gone she was going to have nothing to do. She was a stay at home mother after all. So was Tenten but she was not going to be out of that job for a while seeing that she is currently pregnant. But at least she would have her husband to take care of so as to not feel as inadequate. Neji was a lawyer at the same firm as Sasuke but he wasn't a partner so he didn't have as much workload as Sasuke.

"Welcome am glad you both could make it this evening," said Hinata as she was leading her guests inside.

"Well we're happy we were invited," answered Tenten.

A while later after all the guests arrived Sasuke finally made his appearance. There were six people in all at the party. There was of course Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha, Neji and Tenten Hyuuga and Shikamaru and Temari Nara. All there friend were married. Shikamaru was a lawyer as well but at a different firm than Sasuke and Neji. Temari was once a stay at home mother but is now a proud owner in a little boutique in Manhattan.

They all sat around a large mahogany table making small talk while the caterers set the food on the table. Hinata, even though she didn't work, was having a discussion with Neji about the world of business. It was what she majored in at college and got masters in but she never had a need for it. But she still liked to be updated.

She looked across the table to Sasuke their eyes made contact before Sasuke broke it. For a second Hinata thought she saw a bit of guilt in his eyes. But she shook it off as a figment of imagination. After all what would Sasuke be guilty for?

After dinner they all moved to the living room seeing as the night was still young. Tenten and Neji sat in the couch. Shikamaru sat in one of the single seats with Temari occupying his lap while Sasuke sat in the other with Hinata in his lap. Sasuke looked a little uncomfortable. No one seemed to notice except Shikamaru but he chose not to comment about it.

"Remember in high school how shy Hinata was," Temari commented.

"Yeah but that was until she started dating Sasuke," Tenten said with a laugh.

While the girls were having their conversation the men were silent. They weren't conversationalists, not in high school and not 27 years later. Shikamaru even looked like he was about to sleep but he has always been like that. About an hour Sasuke and Hinata were saying goodbye to their guests. But not before Shikamaru gave Sasuke a meaningful look that was lost to everyone else. Itachi was at a friend's house for the night so that left them to privacy they haven't had in a while.

Hinata was quite happy with that. She hasn't had any quality time with her husband in almost 2 months. She was getting a bit frustrated to say the least. She might be from the upper class but she loved sex as much as the next person and wasn't frugal about it. But most importantly she loved sex with her husband. She has never been with anyone else nor does she want to. Sasuke was her first and he was going to be her last. She rather masturbate than cheat on her husband so that's what she did. She has always wanted to try new things but Sasuke was never up to it. So old fashioned and only gave her it one way, with him on top of her. As boring as the position was she enjoyed it all the same.

So tonight she decided she wanted to make love. As soon as they were in their bedroom Hinata promptly pounced on Sasuke. They both fell to the bed Hinata on top. As soon as she was about to connect their lips Sasuke shoved her off him. He then stood up and went to the bathroom without sparing her a single glance. Disappointed Hinata went to go bath and get ready for bed in the guest bathroom down the hall from their room.

When Hinata came back to the room she found Sasuke sitting on the bed and he looked as though in deep thought. He hadn't notice her come in the room. So Hinata stood and watched him and how his eyebrows furrowed when his thoughts became conflicted. Deciding to let herself be known Hinata clear her throat. When he took notice of her he patted the bed beside him indicating for her to sit.

"What's wrong honey?" Hinata asked as she moved to sit by him.

He said nothing but looked as if he was about to say something. Silence rained over them for a while. Hinata was about to break the silence when Sasuke beat her to it.

"Hinata you know I love you but I feel like we have been drifting apart for a while and I know you've notice it as well."

"Honey where are you going with this" she asked a little panicked. Truth is she has noticed it as well but thought things would be fine in time like it used to be.

"Wh-where am I going with this?" he hesitated for a moment "I want…I want a….this is more difficult than I imagined," Hinata was listening with the utmost attention as she watched Sasuke fumble with his words. She had a sense of foreboding. It was quiet for a while again until Sasuke came out and said "Hinata I want a divorce." And with that statement alone Hinata's world came crashing down.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: I would like to thank you all for reviewing and adding this story to your favourites. Also am looking for a beta for this story if anyone is interested please PM me.

I own nothing of the Naruto-verse even though I wish to own Itachi *wink wink*. Well on to the story.

**Chapter 2**

Hinata was in a state of shock at the moment. She thought she just heard her husband say he wanted a divorce.

"E-e-excuse me?" she managed to get out. Why did her stutter she tried so hard to get rid of in high school suddenly come back at the worse possible time.

"I said I want a divorce," he repeated. This time he was more firm in his response.

Hinata still could not comprehend what he was saying to her. He wanted a divorce? That was the last thing Hinata had expected. What could have caused this? What did I do? Is he joking? I hope he is. All this and more was going through Hinata's mind. Then one question came to mind that was too painful to think of. But she just had to ask. So she looked up from her lap to look him in the eye then. She then proceeded to ask "Is there someone else?" her voice was soft and shaky almost on the brink of tears.

There was a guilty look that came over him before it vanished and he looked away not answering. Anger started boiling in her, she quickly wiped away the tears that were forming. This time she shouted the question.

"Is there someone else!" Still no response from him.

"Answer me!" she was losing her patience real fast.

"Yes" he answered his voice was little above a whisper but Hinata heard him loud and clear.

SLAP! Was all the warning Sasuke got before he felt his cheek start to sting. Sasuke was not expecting that. Seeing his cheek turn red gave Hinata a feeling of pride. She did not know why she felt like that but she liked it.

"What's her name and how long has this been going on?" she was calmer now but there was a slight edge to her voice.

As much as she loved him and wanted to be with him she could never tolerate cheating. Her father had cheated on her mother and was planning on leaving her. The depression her mother went through at the time had caused her to commit suicide. Can you imagine a seven years old Hinata walking in on her mother hanging from her bedroom door with a belt around her neck? It took years to forgive her father but she doubt she would ever forgive Sasuke.

That didn't mean she didn't love them. She loved her father dearly. But every time she was in his presence the image of her mother's suicide always presented itself. And to make it worse sometime after the death they found out she was five weeks pregnant. According to her mother's diary it was going to be a girl and her name was to be Hanabi. That's why she named her daughter Hanabi in honour of the sister she would have had. Just thinking about her children caused a new wave of anger to flare through her system. What about the kids? Did he even think of them when he was with that woman? Did he think of how this would affect them?

As soft spoken as she was she had quite a temper. Realizing Sasuke had not answered her she looked over to him. By this time she had made her way over to the chair in their room across from the bed. He looked calm and collected like he wasn't admitting to cheating on his wife of twenty- four years. There was more silence before he finally said

"Her name is Sakura and it has been going on for five years now."

Five years? He did not just say five years. Why would he do this to me? And why is that name so familiar? The last question was really bothering her. Where exactly had she heard that name? Then it dawned on her. That was the name of the lady with the horrendous pink hair that works at the same law firm as Sasuke.

She should of know it would be that bitch. Whenever she went to visit Sasuke at the office she was always all over him. And sending Hinata dirty looks when she thought no one noticed but Hinata notice. She always thought she was jealous of what she and Sasuke had only to find out he had been Sasuke's mistress. She was about thirty. Fifteen years younger than Sasuke and Hinata. She guessed Sasuke must have wanted a newer model.

"Why would you do this to us and want about the kids?"

He took a while before he responded.

"I think everything between us is a bit routine and not as exciting as it used to be. It has been years since I've actually felt any excitement between us. And Sakura she makes me feel alive and young again. She is like the fountain of youth and hope for me. I hadn't realized how much had been missing from my life until I fell in love with her. I haven't felt this way or this in love before. Not even with you. And the kids should be fine they are old enough this should not affect them much. They have their own life." The whole confession shocked her and if he really thought it wouldn't affect the kids he had another thing coming.

"So you mean t tell me that your leaving me for that whore that would spread her leg for anything with a dick and had money because she makes you feel young. You listen to me Sasuke Uchiha and you listen good you are not 25 or 35 you are a 45 year old man. So you need to stop this crap. You think its easy being married to a stuck up prick like you. Waking up at obscene hours of the morning just so you could have something hot on the table to eat. I am here cleaning, cooking, washing, ironing and more while you do jack shit around here."

She took a moment to regroup before she went and hit him again. Once she calmed down she continued.

"Am also here taking care of our children mind you. You weren't here when Hanabi said her first word which was daddy I might add. Nor were you here for Itachi's birth. I was there, alone in that hospital room while a five your old Hanabi was in the waiting room being watched over by a nurse and to this day I don't know where you were. You also expect me to look prim and proper 24/7 well I'm sorry if I don't live up to your expectations you ass."

At this point Hinata was just letting out anger that has built up over the years.

"Look I know I haven't been the best father and husband. But if you're trying to guilt me into staying it won't work. I've made up my mind and nothing is going to change that. And it's not fair to Sakura me still being married to you. If it makes it any better for you, you can have the house."

"Not fair to Sakura? Not fair to Sakura! It's not fair to me! You know what bastard you're not leaving me because am leaving you. I am tired of being the perfect wife to a pompous jackass like you. And you can keep the fucking house. I might still love you deeply and you might be my first everything but you surely won't be my last."

With that Hinata walked out of the room she and Sasuke shared and went to one of the downstairs bedroom. As soon as she looked the door she fell on the bed crying. The situation was really hitting heavy now that she was alone. But she guessed she would have to get used to being alone for a while. A bitter laugh escaped her throat.

They told her he wasn't for her but she loved him too much to listen. If she thought about it she could see where she was being naïve. The long nights at the office, the working on holidays and weekends, the emergency calls. How could she be so blind?

But could you blame her for having faith in her husband? Whatever happened to the vows and promises they made to each other? She sat up and went to the bathroom. She washed her face and when she looked in the mirror she did not like what she saw.

She decided she would not make Sasuke break her. She was going to be her own woman starting now. Even with that in mind the tears were still flowing down her face. That night was the first of many Hinata would spend alone.

**AN**: thank you for reading and please review. Am warning from now updates are going to be far apart since my exams are coming up


	3. Chapter 3

An: sorry for the short chapter I just really wanted it out. promise to make it up in the next chapter. read and review please.

Disclaimer: i do not own naruto or anything associated with the narutoverse.

Chapter 3

The next morning dawned in utter splendor with an insultingly brilliant blue sky and bright sun. Hinata wanted it to be rainy and gloomy outside, as she turned over in the bed and remember what had happened the night before. And as so, as she did she began to cry as she got out of bed.

She went in the guest bathroom to freshen up for the day. When she looked the in mirror her face was red and puffy. There were noticeable bags under her eyes. She looked like shit and felt like shit.

She still could not believe he was doing this to her. She somehow wished it was a horrible nightmare. But waking up in the quest room shattered that wish. When she was finished getting ready she went into the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

In the kitchen sat Sasuke around the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand and a duffel bag with what seemed to be clothes. She walked pass him to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. She then sat in front of him and just continued to stare at his face. Since he was leaving she might as well try and remember every inch of his face.

The silence between them was awkward…really awkward. So awkward Sasuke was the one to break it.

"I'm sorry Hinata… I never thought this would happen. I'll do anything I can to make this easier for you. I never intended for it to end up like this. I just didn't know what else to do." He sounded quite helpless as he sat there facing her.

"You could still give her up. Will you at least think about it?" her voice full of her. She loved him so much she wasn't afraid to beg. And getting rid of that pink haired slut aka Sakura was her only hope. There was a long silence before he finally answered.

"No, I won't. It's too late for that. There's no turning back now. My decision is final."

"Is she pregnant?" Hinata asked sounding horrified. She hadn't even thought of that. It could probably explain why he's so adamant about leaving her. Instead of a response he turned his head away from her.

"Look Hinata I know you don't see it yet but maybe this is a blessing for the both of us. We've both been trapped in this marriage."

"A blessing? You're calling this a blessing? What kind of blessing is it to have your husband cheats on you, and then walked out on your family that you spent so long to build together? Are you crazy?"

But he didn't think he was. He loved Sakura so much. He spent all day Saturday with her, when he told Hinata he was going in town to see clients. She has always been telling him to leave Hinata. It was between Sakura and Hinata. He finally made up his mind and now he and Sakura are engaged.

To top it off she was pregnant, with his son. He couldn't have been more elated. He was going to have a family with a woman he was madly in love it. And it was all he wanted now at any price. He had to sacrifice Hinata for Sakura.

"Will you go to counseling with me?" Hinata asked in a small voice. Her coffee was cold by this.

"I don't want to go to counseling with you," he said bluntly.

"I want a divorce. Even if I stop seeing Sakura, I realize now I want out. I want more than this. Much, much more. And you should too. We've drifted apart. Our life is dead, like an old tree that needs to be chopped down before it falls over and kills someone. And the person it's liable to kill right now is me. Hinata, I can't do this anymore."

He was emotionless when he said this. He showed no remorse either. He looked quite determined.

His survival was at stake, and he wasn't going to let Hinata keep him from what he wanted, no matter what she said. He knew she loved him but his love for her was dead. He loved Sakura and wanted a life with her. He was going to drive to her apartment complex in New York City. Nothing Hinata could do or say would stop him.

And she could see precisely that on his face. As far as Sasuke was concerned their was dead. All Hinata could do now was accept it. She had to accept the fact that her husband of twenty four years no longer wanted her.

"When did all this happen? When you met that girl? She must be fabulous in bed to turn you around like this." She hated herself for saying it, but she couldn't help herself.

Without saying a word he picked up his bag, stood up from his chair and walked away. She just sat there and watched him get up. He turned to look at her when he reached the door. She felt her stomach turnover.

"I'll call you about the details. Are you going to talk to the kids?" he talked as though this was some deal he was making.

He had never looked so cold to her. No trace of warmth, tenderness or guilt. And she knew as she looked at him that she would forever remember that moment. She would remember him standing there at the door in his khaki pants and crisp blue button down shirt. All of which she had washed and pressed. It was as if he had died because it surely felt like that.

She wanted to jump out her chair and embrace him, but she didn't. She just looked at him and nodded. And without another word he was out the door and his car was already out the drive way.

* * *

An: Thank you for reading. Am sorry to inform that there wont be any more updates until July. Don't blame me blame my exams.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Sorry for the long delay. Hope you enjoy it. Now on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or anything of the franchise.

**Chapter Four**

Hinata was still sitting there when Itachi walked through the door. She quickly rid her face of any tears as she heard him approach the kitchen.

"Mother" Itachi said as he made his way to the fridge. He was not looking at her so he did not see how distraught she looked. When he finally took note of her appearance a millions things ran through his mind. Itachi was a very smart boy. He was always at the top of his class, student body president and was named valedictorian of his graduating class. He was even accepted to Stanford Law School in California, the same state Hanabi resided in now, on a full scholarship. He was also quite perceptive. He knew something was wrong with his mother.

When Hinata looked up at Itachi knew tears sprung from her eyes. He looked so much like his father. The strong cheek bones, pale skin (a little lighter than hers), eyes as dark was midnight. The most notable difference was Itachi's permanent tear troughs under his eyes and long ebony hear.

Hinata knew now wasn't the time to start crying. No words were exchanged as Itachi sat in front his mother.

"Mother?" Itachi whispered. In his voice you could tell he was worried. "Is something wrong?"

All Hinata did was nod, as her eyes met his. She had no idea how to tell him was has transpired between her and Sasuke. She then took a deep breath and started.

"Your father and I had a pretty serious talk last night," she said as she reached for his hands and held them tight.

"I didn't realize it, and I guess that was stupid of me," she said fighting back the tears.

She knew she had to do this right for Itachi. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

"But I guess your father has been unhappy for a long time. This isn't a very exciting life for him. Maybe I should have gotten a job once you and Hanabi got older. Hearing about carpools and how the garden is growing isn't much fun after a while. Anyway, your father has decided," she said taking a deep breath and looking gently at her son, "that he doesn't want to be married to me anymore. I know that's a shock. It was to me too."

Itachi just looked as indifferent as usual but if you looked hood enough and knew where to look you could see the shock as clear as day on his face.

"Are you serious? He's leaving us? What happened?"

"He's not leaving you," Hinata said carefully. "He's leaving me. He feels this is something he has to do." As she said it, her lips trembled and she started to cry again.

Itachi came around to her and wrapped her up in a hug. Itachi was not one foe showing emotions but right now that did not matter because his mother was hurting.

"He leaving you is the same as him leaving us. And I don't think I can forgive him of that."

Itachi might of loved his father but his mother was always much more precious to him. Itachi was quite the mama's boy. All he achieved was to make his mother proud. Even though he didn't have to try hard for that no matter what he did his mother was proud. Unlike his father who never thought what he did was enough. Not saying his father wasn't proud at times either.

"So you're getting a divorce?" Itachi asked softly.

"That's what he wants," she choked out the words.

"Why would he do a thing like that?" It did occur to him that there might be another woman in his father's life but he did not want to upset his mother more by asking in case it was so.

"I guess people change sometimes. They grow apart without even knowing it. I should have seen how he was feeling but I didn't"

"Don't blame yourself for this mother. I know this won't be easy for you but at least you'll have me and Hanabi there for you."

Hinata gave Itachi a weak smile. "I guess you're right. He is to blame as well."

"Does Hanabi know?" his mother shook her head.

"I'm going to call her."

"Do you want me to tell her?" Itachi offered. He was silently angry at his father that he hadn't broken the news to him in person. He thought it was lousy of him, but didn't say it to his mother.

The truth was Sasuke couldn't face it and was relieved to leave the grim duty to Hinata. Telling her had been more than enough drama for him for one weekend. And he knew she'd do a good job of it with the kids. And whatever she said that he didn't like, he could always clean up later. He was so used to having her take full responsibility for their children, no matter how heavy a burden it was to her this time.

"You don't have to do that," Hinata said, looking at him gratefully just for the offer to call his sister.

"That's my job." She wanted to be the one to tell her daughter.

"Fine, but I'll be preparing dinner then."

It then occurred to Itachi that there was no one to take care of his mother now, when he left for college in California. She would be alone in New York. He couldn't believe his father had done that to her. He had another thought as he took out the ingredients for what he was about to cook.

"Do you want me not to go to Harvard, mother?"

He had been accepted at a number of eastern schools, who could probably still be happy to have him. He had only just accepted Stanford and hadn't even responded yet to some of the others. He had been planning to do it that weekend.

"I want you to do exactly what you wanted to do, before all this happened. If your father really goes through with this divorce, then I just have to get used to it. You can't sit here and take care of me forever."

That was the frightening part. She had been thinking about it all evening. She was on her own now. Forever. And even more so, once Itachi left for college. It has been comforting having him here right now. At least it was another human being in the house and at least he loved her. That was the most terrifying thought of all now. Wondering who would be there for her if she got sick, or something happened to her. Who would even know if she was sick? Who would she go movies with, or laugh with? What if no one ever kissed her again, or made love to her? What if she was truly alone forever? The prospect of all of it was devastating. Itachi seemed to understand that. Why didn't Sasuke.

She sat in the kitchen trying to make small talk with Itachi while he made their dinner. When he put the chicken and salad on their plates, they both pushed it around without eating.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," she said apologetically.

"I'm not very hungry."

"That's fine mother. Will you be calling Hanabi now?"

He wanted her to, so he could discuss the matter with her. They had always been close, and he desired t know what she thought, and if she thought there was a chance their father might come to his senses. Maybe she would have some insights. He had never seen their mother like this and it upset him to see her this way.

"I guess so," Hinata said sadly, and finally dragged herself upstairs to call her. She wanted to be alone when she called her daughter. Not that she was going to tell her anything different than she told Itachi, but she didn't want an audience while she did it.

Hanabi answered on the second ring, and she sounded in good spirits. She had just come home from a weekend in Santa Barbara, and told her mother she had a new boyfriend. She said he was an actor.

"Are you alone, sweetheart, or do you want me to call later?" Hinata asked, trying to put some life in her voice, so she didn't sound as dead as she was feeling.

"I'm alone, Mom. Why? Do you have something to tell me?"

She sounded as though she thought it was funny, and couldn't imagine what her mother was going to tell her. And a moment later, she could imagine it even less. She was almost shrieking when she responded. She felt as though their entire family had been gunned down in a drive by shooting.

"Are you kidding? Is he crazy? What is he doing mom? Do you think he means it?"

She was more angry than sad or frightened. But if she had seen her mother's face, she might have had the same sense of terror Itachi had. With her uncombed hair and black circles under her eyes, their mother looked scary.

"Yes, I do think he means it," Hinata said honestly.

"Why?" And then there was a long silence. She had also thought of the possibility of another woman but just like Itachi, did not want to upset her mother by voicing it. In her months in Hollywood, she had been approached by several married men. So she wasn't going to put it past her father to be like one of those men. Although she couldn't imagine her father cheating on her mother, she also couldn't imagine him divorcing her. This was insane.

"I'm sure your father has his reasons. He said he felt like he was dead here. And he wants more excitement in his life than I can give him. I guess it's not very exciting coming home to me every night and listening to me talk about the garden," Hinata said.

She felt humiliated and disheartened, and responsible somehow for the boredom he felt while he was with her. She realised now that she should have gotten a job years before and done something interesting with her life, like Sakura. She had won him in the end because she was more exciting. And younger. Much much younger. It hurt Hinata to think about it, and made her feel old and unattractive and boring.

"Don't be stupid mom. You're a lot more fun than dad is, you always have been. I don't understand what happened. Did he say anything before this?" Hanabi was trying to make sense of it. But there was no sense to make, it was what he wanted. Sakura was what he wanted. Not Hinata. But Hanabi didn't know that.

"He never said anything about it till last night," Hinata said, relieved to be talking to her daughter. Between her and Itachi and their unfailing support, she felt a fraction better. And at least neither of them blamed her. She had been afraid they might, thinking she had done something dreadful to their father. But Hanabi was very clear about her feelings, and where to put the blame. She was furious with her father.

"He sounds like a nutcase. Will he go counselling with you?"

"Maybe. Not to put the marriage back together. He said he'd only go if it would help me adjust to his divorcing me. Not to save the marriage."

"He's crazy," Hanabi said bluntly, wishing she was home with her mother and brother. She hated being this far away at a time of crisis. "Where is he? Did he tell you?"

"He said he was going to stay at a hotel in the city, and he'd call me tomorrow about the details. He wants me to use one of his lawyers."

It was more than she told Itachi but Hanabi was older and of considerable comfort. Her outrage somehow made Hinata feel more human.

"I suppose he must be at the Regency. He usually stays there if he's in town, because it's so close to the office."

"I want to call him. Was he planning to tell me, or did he expect you to do it?" Hanabi was both heartbroken and fuming, but her anger kept all the other emotions she felt from surfacing. She hadn't even begun to deal with the loss and grief yet.

"He knew I'd tell you. I think that was easier for him," Hinata said sadly.

"How's Itachi doing?" Hanabi asked.

"He cooked me dinner. At least I know I have one man in my life that won't walk out on me."

"Mom," her daughter said sternly, "you can't let this destroy you. I know it must be tough and it's been a terrible shock. But weird things happen. He could have died too. I'm glad he didn't. Sometimes people just go crazy. I think he did. I don't know why, but this doesn't sound like him. I thought you guys would be married forever."

"So did I," Hinata said, as tears stung her eyes again.

She felt as though she hadn't stop crying since yesterday. "I don't know what to do now. What am I going to do the rest of my life without him?"

She started to sob then, and it was a half hour later Hanabi asked to talk to her brother. When he got on the line, Hinata got off, and the two siblings talked to each other for an hour. Their conclusion at the end of their discussion was that their father had gone temporarily insane and would hopefully recover. Itachi hoped he would come to his senses soon. Hanabi was less certain and she was still wondering about another woman.

She called the Regency after she hung up, but he wasn't registered there, and she tried several other hotels and never found him. He was of course staying with Sakura, but none of them knew that. And she got up at six o'clock Monday morning to call him at nine New York time, in his office.

"What's going on, dad?" she asked, for openers hoping to get him to tell her honestly what happened. "I didn't know you and mom were having problems." She tried to sound sane and rational and not accusatory, so he would talk to her. She could curse him later after he told her what was going on. He seemed more than willing, and surprisingly honest.

"We weren't," he said fairly. "I am. How is she? Did you talk to her?" But he knew she had, since she called to inquire about their "problems."

"She sounds terrible." Hanabi didn't pull any punches, and wanted him to feel guilty. He deserved to. "Did you just have a fit or something, and fly off the handle?" but it wasn't like him either.

He sighed before he answered his daughter. "I've thought about this for a long time, Hanabi. I guess I was wrong not to say anything to her sooner. I thought I might feel differently if I waited, but I don't. This is just something I need to do, for me. I feel like I'm buried with her, and my life is over."

"Then get an apartment in New York, and move. Both of you. You don't have to divorce her." She was beginning to feel hopeful. Maybe there was a solution, and she felt as though she owed her mother to help him find one. Maybe he would actually listen to her.

"I can't stay married to her. I'm not in love with her anymore. I know that's awful to say but it's true." Her hopes were dashed in an instant.

"Did you tell her that?" Hanabi held her breath as she waited, realizing the full weight of the blow her mother had taken. It was beyond thinking.

"As tactful as I could. But I had to be honest with her. I'm not going to put our marriage back together. I wanted her to know that."

"Oh. Now what? Where do you both go from here?" she was fishing, but not brave enough to ask yet. She felt sick for her mother. This was not what she deserved after so many years of marriage.

"I don't know. She'll find someone eventually. She's a beautiful woman. It probably won't take long." It was an incredibly insensitive, cavalier thing to say and Hanabi wanted to hit him for it.

"She's in love with you dad," she said sadly.

"I know she is. I wish I was still in love with her. But I'm not." Sakura changed that. Forever.

"Is there someone else dad?" she was old enough for him to be honest with her, but he hesitated. Just enough to arouse his daughter's suspicions.

"I don't know. There might be. Eventually. I have to sort things out first wife your mother." It was an evasive answer and spoke volumes to her.

"That's such a rotten thing to do to mom, she doesn't deserve this." All her sympathies lay with her mother, as was Itachi's. He had done the damage, and he didn't have to pick up the pieces. She did. And they did. And he just couldn't assume that she'd find someone else, like changing hats or shoes or dresses. She might never find someone else, nor want to. She might be in love with him forever. In Hanabi's opinion and her mother's it was tragic.

"I know she doesn't deserve this," he said. "I care about her a great deal and always will. I'll try make this easy for her," if for no other reason than to soothe his conscience. He felt sick with guilt all weekend, but his passion to be with Sakura was undimmed. If anything, now that he was free to pursue it, it was stronger.

"How easy can it be to lose your husband and everything you care about? It's going to be awful for her when Itachi goes off to college. What's she going to do dad?" there were tears in her voice as she asked him.

"I don't know. She'll have to figure that out. This happens to people. Things change. Lives go different directions. People die, get divorced and fall out of love. It could have happened to her instead of me."

"But it didn't," Hanabi insisted. "She would never have left you. She could never have done that," she said loyally.

"I suspect your right," Sasuke admitted. "She's incredibly loyal and I don't deserve that."

"Your right you don't. How soon are you going to do this?"

"I think we're going to proceed in good order. There's no point in dragging this out, or raising false hopes and making it even more painful than it already is. A quick, clean break will be a lot simpler."

For him, but not necessarily for Hinata. And he didn't tell Hanabi that he had called an attorney the moment he got into his office, and told him to file the papers. He wanted to be divorced by Christmas. He had promised Sakura they would be married by end of the year, it was what he wanted to do.

A few minutes later they hung up.

**AN**. Please leave a review. It give me the motivation to write.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta'd by: **AzureEnding

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing 

**Chapter Five**

It was Thursday before Tenten and Temari got through to Hinata. They had been trying all week and were having lunch together when they called her on Tenten's cell phone. Moreover, for the first time in days, Hinata answered. She sounded hoarse and groggy. The last Tenten had heard from her was on Monday night when she told her about the divorce. She was in bed with her husband at the time, Neji, and to say he was angry when he told her would have been an understatement. It took Tenten almost all night to convince him not to do anything to Sasuke. Ever since they were kids Neji has always been overprotective of Hinata, even more so after Hinata's mother's death. Now he felt as if he had failed her but Tenten kept trying to convince him otherwise.

Temari heard the news the same night except it was her husband, Shikamaru that told her. Sasuke had told him discreetly that he and Hinata had separated over the weekend and were divorcing. Sasuke wanted to get the word out as quickly as he could, so that within reasonable amount of time, he could be seen openly with Sakura. Shikamaru had also told her about the affair. However, she shared that information with Tenten over lunch, before they called Hinata.

Within days, Hinata had become what she most feared. An object of concern and pity, both of her friends were horrified to realize what had happened. It was a reminder to each of them that no one was exempt from lightning striking when you least expected. No one could ever know what would happen. Just when you thought you could coast forever and were safe, you discovered that you weren't.

"Hi, hun," Tenten said, sounding sympathetic. All she wanted to do was put her arms around her and hold her.

"How're you feeling?" she asked and Hinata could tell she knew about the affair. She hadn't had the guts to tell her when she had called. She just couldn't. It was too awful. Instead, she sought refuge in her bed. Only coming out when Itachi came home from school and cooked dinner. She had done nothing since Sasuke left Saturday morning. She kept telling Itachi she'd be fine soon, but he was beginning to doubt that.

"Let me guess Shikamaru told Temari and Temari told you?" Hinata asked, as she rolled over in bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Yes, he did and she did," said Tenten she knew what Hinata was talking about. "Can we come over; Temari and I are just sitting here worrying about you."

"I don't want to see anyone," she said honestly although she had finally showered on Monday and again that morning. "I look awful."

"We don't care how you look. How are you feeling?"

"Like my life ended last Friday night. Life as I know it anyway. I wish he had just killed me. It would have been so much simpler."

"I'm glad he didn't. Have you told Hanabi yet?"

"The kids have been great. Poor Itachi, he must feel like he's running a psych ward. I keep promising him I'll get up and I mean to, but it's just too much trouble."

"We're coming over," Tenten said in a determined voice, frowning meaningfully at Temari across the table, and shaking her head trying to give her a clue as to how Hinata was doing. She wasn't.

"Don't. I need some time to myself to catch my breath before I see anyone."

She felt humiliated and broken. In addition, even her best friends couldn't fix it. No one could. She had gotten a message on the answering machine from the lawyer Sasuke had retained for her on Tuesday. Moreover, when she called him back, she had thrown up after their brief conversation. It didn't bode well for the future. He told her that Sasuke wanted to file the papers soon, and get the show on the road quickly and as he said it, she had been overwhelmed by a wave of panic. It was like free falling out of a plane without a parachute. The only way she could explain the feeling was terror.

"I'll call you when I feel better."

In the end, they left a bouquet of flowers, a note and some magazines on her doorstep. They didn't want to intrude but they were worried about her. They have never known a marriage as seemingly strong as the Uchiha's to come apart at the seams so quickly. They all agreed that it was rotten of Sasuke to do and they weren't anxious to meet Sakura. It was going to exclude him from the group that had been his friends for years but Shikamaru assured his wife it didn't seem to matter to him. He had a beautiful young woman on his arm and a new life. He suspected that Sasuke wouldn't look back or think twice about what he was doing. All Sasuke wanted now was Sakura. However, all their friends could think about was Hinata.

It was a month before Hinata came out of seclusion finally, in time for Itachi's graduation. Tenten saw her there and noted how thin and pale she looked while impeccably dressed as always. She was in a white linen dress and coat, her hair worn down and her bangs had grown out to where it was half way down her eyes. She wore pearl earrings and matching pearls around her neck and dark glasses to conceal dark circles and ravages of the past month.

The hardest of all for Hinata was seeing Sasuke there. She hadn't seen him since the morning he left her. He had had her served with papers three weeks before and she just stood there and sobbed in her nightgown when she looked at them. However, there was no sign of her distress when she saw him. She stood tall and proud and poised, said hello to him and walked away to stand with Tenten and left him to congratulate his son. Sasuke seemed to be in surprisingly good spirits. The only one not surprised by this was Hinata. She had fully understood in the past month that she had been totally and completely defeated. Moreover, all she wanted now was for no one to see it. Her friends were solicitous and she managed to get through a dinner with Itachi at a restaurant. He had invited eight other friends. They called themselves Akatsuki. In addition, Hanabi had come from Los Angeles. Sasuke had the grace not to come to Itachi's dinner. Moreover, by the time she got in that night Hinata was exhausted.

Hanabi watched her mother from the doorway. Itachi had stayed out with his friends and she had come home to keep an eye on her mother. She was incredibly thin these days and seemed frailer than Hanabi had ever seen her. The word Temari had used that day was brittle as though Hinata would break in half any moment.

"You okay, mom?" Hanabi asked softly and came to sit down on the bed next to her looking worried.

"I'm fine sweetheart, just tired."

It was just like recovering from an accident or a major illness. She had had to dredge up every ounce of courage she had just to be there. She couldn't even enjoy it. The strain of seeing Sasuke, so estranged from her was almost too much for her. He had been civil but distant. This whole ordeal had her feeling as if she was no longer the person she had been. Even to herself now she felt like a stranger. She wasn't even married anymore, or not for long anyways. Her marriage had been a major part of her identity. She had given up everything she was to be Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha and now she was like no one. Hinata felt like a faceless, unloved, unwanted, abandoned single woman. It was her worst nightmare. He was sending her a constant flood of papers to sign. Settlement offers, which included the house as he promised however, just seeing the papers depressed her. She hated to read them and sometimes didn't.

Hanabi was shocked at how thin her mother was. She decided that since she was there she would look after their mother. Allowing Itachi to celebrate without worrying over their mother he was leaving that weekend to go to Europe with his friends. Hinata had insisted he stick to his plans. She had to get used to being alone at some point.

"Hanabi don't you want to go out and see your friends?"

"Are you sure you don't mind if I go out?" Hanabi hated to leave her.

However, by Sunday Hinata would be truly alone. Itachi was leaving the Saturday to tour Europe with his friends and Sunday Hanabi was going back to her life in LA. These were her last days with them under one roof. Their life of living together as they had once known it was over.

It was Sunday after Hanabi had left and Itachi had already left the day before, Hinata was wandering around the house like a ghost and nearly jumped a foot in the air when the doorbell rang. It was Tenten, whose son had left with Itachi the previous morning.

"I figured you would be as nervous as I am about them leaving. Have you heard from Itachi?"

"No," Hinata said with a smile. She was dressed, hair; was combed and she put on makeup for Hanabi's benefit this morning.

"I don't think they'll call us for a few days. I told Itachi to get a cell phone."

"I told my son the same thing." Tenten laughed as Hinata went to make coffee. "Where's Hanabi?"

"She left half an hour ago. She couldn't wait to get back to her new boyfriend. She says he's an actor. He's been in two horror pictures and half a dozen commercials."

"At least he's working," Tenten said glad to see her dressed up, but the toll of last month and Sasuke's perfidy was all too visible. It was the look of despair in her eyes that was so haunting, as though she no longer believed in anything or anyone and had lost hope. The faith in everything she had once believed in was gone. It was brutal.

They chatted over coffee for a while and Tenten finally looked at her fumbled in her bag and pushed a piece of paper at her. It had a name and phone number on it and an address in New York City.

"What's that?" Hinata looked startled as she read it. She didn't recognize the name. It just said Ino Yamanaka.

"My shrink's phone number. I couldn't survive without her."

Hinata knew that she and Neji had had their difficulties too. He was a difficult man; he had suffered from chronic depression since he was a teen after his father's death. However, he had improved immensely with medication and now they were having a new child so it seems they were fine now. However, the dark years he'd spent before that had been hard on Tenten and their marriage. Hinata knew she saw someone but had never thought much about it, nor asked her.

"Do you think I've gone crazy?" Hinata asked sadly, as she folded the piece of paper and slipped it into her pocket. "Sometimes I think so." It was a relief to say it aloud and admit it.

"No I don't," Tenten said honestly. "If I did I'd have the guys with butterfly nets and a straight jacket. Nevertheless, I think you will end up that way if you don't get out of this house and talk to someone about what happened. You've had one hell of a shock. What Sasuke did to you is about as traumatic as it gets. One minute you're married, think you're happy, have a husband and a life you've known and loved for twenty four years and the next minute he's gone and divorcing you and you don't know what hit you. In addition, to make matters worse he's living an hour away and dating someone fifteen years younger. If that doesn't kick your self esteem and psyche in the ass I don't know what will. Damn Hinata most people would be sitting in a corner drooling."

"Well I've thought about it," she said with a smile "but it's so messy."

"I'd be a basket case in your shoes," Tenten said, with profound respect for her.

Even Neji admitted it to her that he wouldn't have survived that blow with or without medication. In addition, her friends realized that there was a possibility that she could get suicidal over it. With the exception of the comfort of knowing her children were out in the world somewhere, she had very little to live for. She definitely needed someone to talk to and Tenten thought Ino Yamanaka might be just that person. She was warm, down to earth, and sensible and it just felt like she was able to enter your mind and know what's wrong with you to help. She had gotten Tenten back on her feet after Neji's depression. After he was fine again, Tenten had felt depressed and without purpose. She had been so used to centering all her attention on him that when he no longer needed her as much she started to feel useless.

"She saved my ass, and several of my friends whom I referred to her. I think she's terrific."

"I'm not so sure my ass is worth saving," Hinata said as Tenten shook her head.

"That's exactly what I mean. You think there's something wrong with you because he left you instead of seeing that this is about him not you. He should be feeling like shit about himself, for what he did to you, not you feeling like that because he left you."

All Tenten wished was that Hinata would get angry. Hopefully, even hate him more than she already did but she knew Hinata still held strong feelings for him. As devoted as she had been to him it would take a long time for her love for him to die than it would take for him to get the papers he wanted that would free him. The divorce could dissolve their marriage, but not her feelings.

"Will you call her?"

"Maybe," Hinata answered honestly.

"I'm not sure I want to talk about, particularly to a stranger or to anyone. I don't want to go out because I don't want to watch everyone feeling sorry for me, Christ, Tenten it's so pathetic."

"It's only pathetic if you let it be. You don't even know what life has in store for you. You might wind up with someone a hell of a lot better."

"I've never wanted anyone more than I wanted Sasuke. I never even looked at another man, or wanted to. I always thought he was the best of the breed and I was so damn lucky to be with him."

"Well, it turns out he isn't and you weren't, he did a rotten thing and he should be strung up for it but to hell with him. All I want is to see you happy." Hinata knew Tenten meant it.

"What if I'm never happy again?" Hinata asked looking worried. "What if I'm in love with him forever?"

"Then I'll shoot you," Tenten said with a grin. "Try Ino Yamanaka first. If that doesn't work, I'll find an exorcist. Nevertheless, you have to get this out of your system and get over it. If you don't, it will kill you. You don't want to be sick and miserable forever."

"No, I don't," Hinata said thoughtfully, "But I don't see how she can change that. No, matter what I say to her. Sasuke will still be gone, we'll be getting a divorce, the kids will be grown up and he will be with a woman fifteen years younger than I am. It isn't pretty."

"No, but other people survived did. I'm serious, you may wind up with a guy ten times nicer than he is. People lose their husbands, they die or walk out on them, they find other people, they remarry, and they have good lives. Your forty-five years old, you can't give up on your life now. That is just plain stupid, wrong and not fair to you or your kids or any of the people who love you. Don't give Sasuke that satisfaction. He has a new life. You deserve to have one too."

"I don't want one."

"Call Ino or I'm going to tie you up and drop you on her doorstep. Will you see her once? Just once? If you hate her, you don't have to go back. Just try it."

"Alright, I'll try it once. But that's not going to make a difference," Hinata insisted.

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Tenten said and poured herself another cup of coffee. She stayed until nearly 4pm and by that time, she left Hinata looked tired, but better. Nevertheless, she had promised Tenten again before she left that she would call Ino Yamanaka in the morning. She couldn't imagine what difference it would make and was sure it would make none but if only to get Tenten off her back. She said she would call her.


End file.
